Mi vida esta en peligro
by Natashi
Summary: OneShot La vida de un chico de 20 años esta completamente peligrosa si va a algun lugar que no hay nadie NaruIno...reviews!


**Mi vida esta en peligro.**

Dos chicos iban riéndose caminando mientras iban a su trabajo en una pizzería, uno de pelo rubio puntiagudo y otro con pelo negro bien peinado (XD) .Entraron a su trabajo, se habían dado cuenta de que habían sido los primeros en llegar.

, parece que nadie quiso venir a trabajar hoy o_o.

, es cierto Naruto-kun.

Como siempre Naruto se encargaba de fijar las deudas en la computadora de su oficina, y su amigo Lee de la caja todo parecía ir muy bien, unos hombres extraños entraron al unos ladrones que ya habían venido antes y habían matado al jefe del lugar, pero se habían olvidado el dinero así que retornaron a el primer lugar donde fueron a ver fue en la oficina de Naruto, Naruto estaba tranquilo y pensaba que el que había abierto la puerta era Lee o alguien que vino al ladrón le apunto con la pistola que tenia, amenazándolo.

-Dame la bolsa que tienes al lado tuyo, o te mato.

Naruto estaba nervioso porque pensaba que si le daba la bolsa lo iban a matar igual, así que fingió que le agarraba un paró cardiaco y se tiro al ladrón no le creyó así que le empezó a disparar en todas las partes de su cuerpo, cuando termino en total le había dado 8 su cabeza le había dado uno, en su cuerpo, en su espalda y en sus piernas.

Naruto había quedado inmó el caso de Lee, el otro ladrón le quiso pegar un tiró pero se le había trabado la pistola, así que lo encerró adentro del lo encerró corrió hacia el que lo acompañaba.

has hecho?

mate a este chico, igual asegurate de que este muerto.

El hombre asintió y le pego tres tiros más a Naruto y después los dos hombres salieron corrriendo del seguía vivo por suerte, la única parte que podía mover era sus su brazo sangrando lo levanto y agarro su celular que estaba en la mesa y llamo al hospital que el ambulancia tardo 2 minutos antes de llegar , encontraron a Naruto.A Naruto lo conocían desde hace tiempo al igual que a Lee, sacaron a los dos del lugar y llevaron a Naruto al hospital a la sala de urgencia.

…….

estas en el hospital ¿a quien quieres que llamemos?

-.a…..Ino…

Los chicos del hospital no conocían a Ino.

es Ino?

…….novia

voy a dar su numero

-Esta bien Lee

En la casa de Ino, Ino estaba con su amiga Hinata hablando mientras miraban la el teléfono.

yo!!!

-Hola casa de los Yamanaka ¿Quién habla?

-Ino? Eres tú? Soy del hospital cerca de aquí, Naruto esta internado

Ino había quedado completamente shockeada, sus manos le temblaban mientras tenia el teléfono y no podía contener una lagrima que salía de su ojo izquierdo, hasta que un grito del teléfono la saco de su shock.

ahí Ino? Ven rápido!!!!

-.s-si iré…lo más rápido que puedo, hasta luego.

Ino cortó rápidamente el teléfono mientras que Hinata la miraba y quería saber que era lo que ocurría.

-chan que ocurre?

esta internado, voy a ir al hospital lo más rápido posible

-.e-esta bien yo te acompaño con Gaara

Naruto ya no podía hablar desangrándose y había quedado inconsciente, lentamente cerro sus ojos casi dilatados y sin vida, su ritmo cardiaco bajaba y nadie podía se había quedado sentado en la sala de espera, sin una respuesta dos chicas y un chico abrieron la puerta de un portazo y se dirigieron hacia Lee.

-.¡¿DONDE ESTA NARUTO?!

í –señalando la sala de urgencias-, pero no ha salido aun – su tono parecía entristecido.

-.Cálmate Ino-chan, no puedes gritar en el hospital –le tranquilizo Hinata, al verla tensa y con ojos como platos.

si, esta bien…- trataba de calmarse.

Ino se sentó penosamente en un banco al lado de Hinata y de pasado ya dos horas y Naruto no salia, Ino abrazo fuertemente a Hinata llorando desesperada.

…n-no te pongas así el vendra, Gaara también estuvo en situaciones como estas

-…mentira, solamente peleé contra Deidara –la preocupación y el orgullo dominaban su voz.

lo niegues Gaara-kun –comprendió que estaba nervioso, y eso no lo dejaba pensar. Le tomo de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Miraron la imagen de la sala de urgencia que estaba en rojo pero después se puso en verde y salio una enfermera.

…no creo que Naruto se encuentre bien, perdió mucha sangre y eso no es bueno, no creo que aguante mucho. Pero pueden pasar a verlo. Uno a la vez –recalco al ver que Hinata pasaba con Ino a su lado.

Ino fue la primera en imagen que vio casi hace que se desmayara, verlo ahí con un respirador, casi sin fue al lado suyo y lo abrazo suavemente para no lastimarlo mas de lo que estaba y le susurro algo.

, despierta. Yo… quiero tomar tu lugar. No quiero que mueras –le acaricio con ternura sus cabellos rubios-. Parece que estas durmiendo como siempre lo haces…. pero en realidad no…-su voz se quebró al final.

Ino salio llorando silenciosamente de la sala y le dijo a la enfermera que dejara entrar a Hinata y a Gaara juntos, que después iba a ir Lee.

Parecía que Naruto no tenia esperanza alguna de sobrevivir….

Cuatro días sin ningún cambio Naruto yacía en coma profundo, la pregunta de los médicos fue: ¿si la bala que le dio cerca del ojo izquierdo no le afecto el hueso del cráneo, entonces, que le afecto?

Los médicos revisaron la parte de su espalda hasta que le dieron resultados, la bala de la cabeza se había ido peligrosamente cerca de su columna vertebral. Los médicos debían operarlo. Tres horas de cirugía hasta que al fin pudieron quitar la bala de su columna, la cirugía fue un éxito.

Una semana entera paso, hasta que Ino volvió a sentó en un banquito cerca de Naruto y agarro su mano y la acaricio. Fue impresionante: Naruto movió su mano y la puso sobre la de Ino.

…Ino?

-.¡Si, soy yo! -casi grito por la felicidad, pero se tranquilizo-. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos Naruto?

Naruto todavía no estaba del todo bien: todavía tenia que sanar de la cintura por la cirugía echa, pero igual abrió los ojos y estaba podía hablarle bien a causa del respirador que í que Ino dijo que lo esperara que iba a llamar a los médicos para que se lo quitaran.

-¿que pasa Ino?

-.¡Es Naruto –sus ojos brillaban de alegría- ,sigue vivo!. ¡Quiero que le quiten el respirador por favor!

, bueno. No te entusiasmes. Todavía no esta tan bien , espera un esta recuperándose

–se cruzo de brazos, impaciente y molesta.

Ino quedo esperando en la sala de Hora después vinieron los médicos y le sacaron a Naruto el médicos observaban que Naruto hablaba preguntando por sus amigos y todos los demás.

-.¿Naruto te sientes mejor?

…si jeje ^^

Ino suspiro aliviada. Sabía que no lo había perdido a Naruto y también supo que en una semana saldría del hospital.

Y así fue. Naruto salio agarrando la mano de Ino mientras se iban en un auto.

Un año después Naruto e Ino se habían casado y estaban caminando en el parque de la mano.

quiero mucho Naruto – su sonrisa hizo que su compañero se sonrojara.

te quiero mas – contesto con dulzura.

Después de eso, se dieron un beso.

Lo impresionante que no van a olvidar, es que la vida de Naruto se salvo por un milagro…

**Nota de la autora**: Y que les pareció? muy dramático no?es muy corto ya lo se es un One Shoot nada mas ^^U,jeje please reviews!!!

Natashi


End file.
